


Preoccupied

by aWildLu



Series: WarmUp Drabbles for Cold Nights [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Halloween Costumes, Halloween preparations, Problems Of Having a One Track Mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-12 05:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20992346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aWildLu/pseuds/aWildLu
Summary: The portal would have to wait. There was no way she'd be able to concentrate on it now.





	Preoccupied

It was time. Entrapta could feel it in her bones. The day was rapidly approaching and she hadn't even started preparations.

She'd been so preoccupied with the portal work that she'd almost forgotten.

The moment she woke up today, however, it was like instinct, an ancient pull she couldn't possibly ignore. She never could. It was too important.

But so was her work with Hordak. He'd be upset if she didn't help him with this, they were lab partners, after all.

On one hand, how could she betray Hordak like that? On the other, could she just ignore this pull? It would go against every one of her personal rules to go against this instinct. It was a ritual as ingrained in her as her daily routine. Even if she went to the sanctum to work on the portal, there was no way to guarantee that she would even be able to concentrate.

She was pacing anxiously through her little sleeping quarters. Emily was chirping in response to Entrapta's own muttering into her recorder.

"Ohhh, you're right, Emely, I can't possibly work today! Just how will I tell Hordak?"

Emily spun around her own axis, the lights on her frame blinking in rapid succession.

* * *

  
Entrapta hadn't shown up in the lab today, merely dropped a note from the ceiling vent stating she was very busy but not detailing what she was busy with. Hordak had almost gone to investigate but his lab partner's pet robot had been positioned outside her door and would not let him past.

When he was finally allowed inside, he could not understand how and why whatever Entrapta was presenting here would be more important than working on the portal.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Hordak had no idea what it was that Entrapta was showing to him. Clothing ripped apart and partly covered in a red substance reminiscent of blood, thrown haphazardly over two vaguely humanoid shapes.

"Halloween costumes!" Entrapta shouted excitedly beside him. "Zombies to be specific. Not my best work, I have to admit, but it's the best I could do with the resources available in the Fright Zone. Catra didn't even know what Halloween was when I asked her about places to get material for these."

None of what she had said, made any sense to Hordak, but this "Halloween" seemed to make her very happy. What harm could it do to let her talk about it for a few minutes?

"And what exactly is this 'Halloween' you talk about?"


End file.
